The present invention relates to an improvement of a cup holder device provided, for example, inside a vehicle compartment. In the cup holder device, a length of a placement portion can be extended in a sliding direction of a holder main member to place and hold a cup securely.
Conventionally, a cup holder device includes a placement portion arranged under a cup insertion hole of a holder main member for placing a cup. The placement portion is folded or unfolded while the holder main member slides.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2691424 has disclosed a placement portion composed of a tray 4 and a guide arm 5 (column 4, lines 7-15, FIG. 1). The tray 4 is formed in a dogleg shape, and is composed of an arm portion 4a and a tray portion 4b (column 4, lines 24-28, FIG. 1). A table 3 supports the arm portion 4a through a supporting axis 8 (column 4, lines 24-28, FIG. 1).
A guide axis 9 is provided in the tray portion 4b, and a long guide hole 5a of the guide arm 5 supports the guide axis 9 to be able to slide (column 4, lines 33-35, FIG. 1). The table 3 supports the guide arm 5 through a supporting axis 10 (column 4, lines 36-38, FIG. 1).
Japanese Utility Model No. 2510389 has disclosed a placement portion composed of an arm 16 and a receiving tool 17 (column 3, line 48 to column 4, line 6, FIG. 1). A long hole 13a of the main member 13 supports the arm 16 through a holder bar 14 to be able to slide (column 3, lines 40-47, FIG. 1). The arm 16 and the receiving tool 17 are connected through a link 19 (column 4, lines 4-6, FIG. 1). The table 3 supports the receiving tool 17 as shown FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent No. 2691424.
However, in the above-mentioned cup holder devices, the placement portion for placing the cup bottom is short, thereby making it difficult to hold the cup stably.
Therefore, the present invention has been proposed to solve the problems with conventional technology, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cup holder device, in which a length of a placement portion can be extended in a sliding direction of a holder main member to place and hold the cup securely.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.